Evil Duo
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Gwen is her normal self from TDI. The Evil Goth who "Doesn't care". Duncan is STILL obsessing over Courtney, Scott is just... Scott. Heather is acting weird, Alejandro is ready to vomit and Mike is changing. His old personality that has been asleep for a very long time has been awakened and probably for good. Whenever The Malevolent One is around MxZ is in danger. GxTMO and MxZ
1. Intro

_**This is Gwen when she was still the goth with a dark side! AKA Gwen from the island! This is a fanfic for I couple I have been wanting to see since The Malevolent one has been released. If this is too weird than I suggest you find a different story.  
**_

* * *

Gwen

I was happy to be on the villains team. I was with Duncan after all. Courtney's glares didn't bother me one bit! Though let me tell you something. You remember that day we were all stuck in that tree house... revealing... I know how we said whatever was in there stays in there... but no. Lemme tell you... I have.. been to juvie more than once. Never with Duncan though. I shared a cell with this guy. I fell in love with him. When I left juvie I never saw him again. You wanna know why I'm saying this? That guy looked like Mike! He was evil and had a deeper... but sexy... voice. Mike was this... happy, personality messed person. They weren't alike.

* * *

Mike

OW! "Haha!" Scott laughed.

Mind...

"He's back!" Manitoba said. "Oh no!" Svetlana said and clapped her hands on either side of her head. "Ladies calm down... da little rumble mean nothin. See Mike's pic is still up there." Vito said. "Aye that evil no good teen." Chester mumbled holding his back. "HE'S AWAKENED!" Svetlana screamed and pointed too the huge portrait of Mike which had changed.

Confessional: The Malevolent One Yet To Be Named

"I've been gone way too long." The Malevolent One said leaning towards the camera. "But I'm back... for good." The Malevolent One laughed. Then he changed back into Mike. "How did I get in here?" Mike asked the camera. Mike turned into the Malevolent One. "Ok... maybe not... but I like Manny better. So call me that." The Malevolent One said in his deep voice. Then Mike. "No I'm serious! How am I here?!" Mike said.

End

* * *

Gwen

"Gwen! Hello! Gwen!" Someone screamed. I snapped out of my daydreaming. Or dreaming... or whatever it was. It was Duncan. "What?" I asked. "The challenge is starting." Duncan said. I nodded. It was evening.

After the challenge was announced...

I was walking around with my team. "So we need to get all the way across this island. If we want to live then we move morning and night." Scott said. "Uh no... I don't like the night idea." Heather said. "Shut up." I said. "Scott's right." I snapped. Heather growled. "I agree with Heather." Courtney said. "Your not allowed to agree with anyone!" Heather, Scott and I snapped. "Ah guys... be nice." Alejandro said.

* * *

Mike

It was night and I was walking side-by-side with Cameron and Zoey. "Hey Mike. I need help. I can't see that well." Cameron said. I held out my elbow and Cameron grabbed it. "Thanks." He said.

Confessional: Mike

"I had to help a buddy."

Confessional: Cameron

*Cameron is facing the opposite direction.*

"Mike is a real nice guy... Although I think sometimes hes off a bit." Cameron said. Cameron was sitting cross legged so when he stood up on the toilet he slipped and fell in. "Ah! Can somebody help me! I can't swim!" Cameron said and then spit out... things.

Suddenly the moon turned blue and radiated a force like no other.

Confessional: Mike... I think

"Hahaha! This blue moon has brought me back... and I tend to stay this way." Manny laughed.

End

I shook of Cameron from my arm. Boy did Mike make me skinny. I flipped my hair to the way I wanted it (see cover).

"Mike what's wrong with your hair?" Zoey asked. I laughed. "Nothing." I said in my best imitation of Mike's voice.

Then I saw her... the girl from juvie...

* * *

Review! This won't be long... I have Total Misfits, Tour of The World, Girl From Hell, etc to work on.


	2. Where's Mike?

G

"Yay! Who's the cutie batootie?" Heather said excitedly at the alligator before us. We frowned at the sight. "You are! Yes you are!" Heather squealed. She jumped into the arms of the alligator and gave it a big hug. Oh my god.

Confessional: Gwen

"Haha... this may be weird but Heather being this way is hilarious." I said and got up.

End

Confessional: Heather

"Oh please. As if I would ever be that way. It was only to throw Alejandro of his game!" Heather cackled.

End

"The blue moon can't affect her... can it?" Courtney asked. "Ah senorita can you be quiet for a while? I am thinking." Alejandro said. "Whatever." Courtney mumbled.

"Hey look! It's a bridge!" Scott yelled and pointed. "Yeah... I'm gonna go the long way." I said. I turned around and ran.

Confessional: Scott

"She's such a baby." Scott laughed. "No wait! I'm going with her." Scott added and ran out of the confessional. "Where are you GOING!" Courtney yelled at them. "I'm LEAVING!" Scott yelled. Courtney started to panic.

Confessional: Courtney

"First Duncan and now SCOTT!" Courtney screamed. "Ugh! I HATE THEM!" Courtney screeched.

End

I was walking around with Scott finding a way around the bridge. "Why did you follow me?" I asked. "Because... uh... if you have to cross a bridge somehow it always... breaks?" Scott said sounding unsure. "True... that's why I'm going this way." I said with a nod.

What I didn't know... was that I would run into Cameron, Zoey... and a familiar face.

* * *

M

Gwen was with a ginger... but I didn't know why. Gwen has gotten a little taller... and she got teal streaks... But this just made her 3x better. "M-Manny?" She stuttered. I snapped out of my trance and smiled evilly. "Hey! Back off!" Zoey said and stepped in front of me.

Confessional: Scott

"Manny?" Scott said suspiciously.

End

"Why are you with ginger?" I asked angrily.

* * *

G

"Why are you with ginger?" Manny asked angrily in the voice I love. I turned to Scott. "Were just making it to the finish line." I said. Manny eyed Scott and frowned. "What's going o-" Manny pushed Cameron and he rolled down the hill. "We need details here!" Scott yelled beside me. Gwen cleared her throat. "Uh... This is Manny." I said quietly. I was slightly hurt.

"Manny? That's Mike!" Zoey said. "It's... it's not." I mumbled. Zoey and Scott gasped. "W-what do you mean?" Zoey asked sadly. "I'm not Mike dear." Manny snarled. "What do you have to do with this!" Zoey yelled. "We met in juvie," I said. "We met in juvie... and I fell in love." I muttered. Zoey looked as if she might cry. "Then where's Mike?" Scott asked. Zoey sniffed and nodded. "He... I.. I don't know." I said and turned to Manny who shrugged. "Where's Mike!" Zoey demanded.


	3. Back Off

SO CLOSE! The Malevolent One's Name is Mal. Manny... Mal... Mal... Manny. Whatever ^_^

Truth is... no one knew what happened to Mike. Hell... Manny didn't even know! "WHERE. Is... MIKE!" Zoey demanded. Yeah she was the tough indie. But she has feelings too.

* * *

G

This was so awkward. "Manny... where is he?" I asked. He shrugged again and laughed evilly. Aw... same old Manny. Wait- Mike yeah... wait! Why do I care about Mike? Ugh for Zoey... "Isn't he... like... in there?" Zoey asked hopefully. I turned to Manny. "*Cough* Uhm... uh...*Evil Laugh* He's tied to... a rock." Manny laughed. "WHERE!" Zoey shrieked. "What am I? Chopped Liver?" Scott asked. Oh. I almost forgot he was there.

"Whatever! We have to find Mike!" Zoey snapped. "Yo girly. I meant he's tied to a rock in my mind." Manny clarified. "Shut up! It's your fault Mike's gone!" Zoey barked. "Hey girly shut it or I won't help ya." Manny snapped. Soon they were in each others faces. "You shouldn't be here." Zoey whispered. "You shouldn't be in my face." Manny shot back. "Whatever! I want Mike! Not a jerk face like you!" Zoey snapped and took a step back. Manny took a step closer but I got in between them. "Stop!" I snapped at the two.

"I'm only stoppin cuz you told me too." Manny huffed and crossed his arms. I breathed a sigh of relief. Manny was no good alright but I liked him for that. Wait! Am I falling for him! Again?! "Gwen?" Someone said from behind. Great. The guy I DIDN'T WANT to see right now.

It was Duncan

"Who are you?" Manny asked. "I'm Gwen's boyfriend and you already know that Mike." Duncan snapped. "Th-that's not Mike." Zoey muttered. "What are you talkin about red?" Duncan asked. "That's not Mike! She said what she said ok?" Scott snapped. Duncan raised an eyebrow and looked at Mike. "Manny?!" He said in surprise. "What up Dunc? Whatcha doin with ma girl?" Manny said and turned to Duncan.

"Your girl? That's MY girl dude. Back off." Duncan scowled. "You guys know each other?" Zoey asked. They nodded. "Since when?" I asked. "Community Service." The two guys said in unison. "OH..." I mumbled. "How do you know Manny, Gwen? Tell me." Duncan demanded. I felt uncomfortable answering that and Zoey could tell so she stepped in. "They met in Juvie." Zoey said. "When you went to Juvie your cell mate was Manny?!" Duncan asked in surprise. Manny laughed his deep evil laugh and winked.

"Dude back off my girl." Duncan said and walked beside me.

* * *

M

His girl? I saw her first. "Dunc..., Dunc, Dunc, Dunc. You missed much didn't ya?" I laughed. Duncan looked at me weirdly. "She... is mine." I snapped. Duncan scowled. "Just because you ruled Juvie doesn't mean that I'ma back down." Duncan said and took a step towards me. Then I took a step closer then felt a hand on my chest. I looked down to see a pale hand that I knew all to well. "Stop it guys." Gwen demanded. "I am so confused." Scott huffed. "Gwen's mine. You had your chance and you lost it. Too bad." Duncan shot. "Stop! I'm not some rag doll to be played around with!" Gwen yelled and stomped away. Zoey and Scott followed Gwen into the forest leaving the two at each others throats.


	4. Your Sensitive, Not Me

G

I stomped to the forest frustrated. Did they seriously think that I was some rag doll? Seriously? I'm a human being! I started to mumble things even I couldn't understand. "Gwen!" Zoey and Scott called after me. "You alright?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hell I am. I just need those two to back off." I mumbled.

"Yeah yeah." Scott said with a tilted smirk.

"Let's go back. I still want Mike back." Zoey said. Zoey and Scott linked their arms with mine and dragged me back to the bickering two.

"There you are." Manny said in his deep voice. "Yeah... here I am! Even if I don't wanna be here." I mumbled.

"C'mon babe don't be that way." Duncan told me. I frowned. "Be like what?" I asked. A smirk played across Manny's face as he watched Duncan with amusement.

"Your being so sensitive." Duncan said. As soon as he said that I knew for a fact, that he wished he didn't. "I'll show you sensitive." I said. I lifted up my left leg and stomped down on Duncan's foot.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed and started to hop in circles.

"Ookkaaayyyy. Bad idea to bring you back." Scott said and dragged me away. Zoey followed behind. "Nice going." I heard Manny say as I was being dragged by Scott.

_**{ON A DIFFERENT NOTE DO ANY OF YOU THINK SEASON ONE GWEN AND SCOTT COULD BE A THING? JUST A QUESTION...} YOU DO NOT NEED TO ANSWER THOUGH SO JUST... KEEP READING  
**_

"What was that all about?" Zoey asked. "What?" I asked. "Duncan... he's being so mean. You weren't sensitive. You were just being... torn a little between them." Zoey said. I sighed. "Yeah... but you know what? Duncan... he's STILL obsessing over Courtney." Gwen sighed.

"Really? I didn't notice." Scott said as he let me go.

"How could you not? every five minutes he's been kissing my cheek and saying "Did Courtney see that?"." I said. Scott and Zoey's mouths formed an 'o' shape.

"Wow. Nice boyfriend you got there." Scott snorted. I sent him a glare. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What now?" I asked and plopped myself on the ground.

"Eh... we have a challenge to finish and I'm not a part of this so... I'ma leave now." Scott said and turned on his heel. I scowled and tripped him. "Ah!" He screamed and fell face first into the dirt. "Your helping us figure this out whether you like it or not." I hissed.

"Yes ma'am!" Scott said and saluted just as that Brick guy would.

Confessional: Scott

"I like taking orders. Back at the farm my pappy gave me orders everyday. When someone tells me to do something... with a tone like my pappy did... I do it." Scott said.

END

"Ok... we just need Manny and Duncan to be away. So he doesn't interfere with our investigation." I said. "Ooh! Izzy wants to join in!" A certain wild girl said from behind us.


	5. Battle of The Lovers Part 1

G

"Izzy!" We whined. "What? All this romance lala is fun. You know how Owen and I are!" Izzy said dropping out of the tree. "Do you really want to help?" I asked. "Sure she does! I think." Zoey smiled.

"What now... ma'am." Scott said with a lopsided smirk. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I have no idea." I sighed. "Really? Really?" Scott said shaking his head. I slapped his arm. "Focus Scott." Zoey said. I nodded in agreement.

"How do we break up the two, help Mike and win the million?" Scott asked. "I don't know. That's your job." I said. "Hey! No it isn't." Scott said. "Kidding, take a joke, Scott." I smiled.

"Are you forgetting the most important one here?" Izzy interrupted. "No. But what do you think?" Zoey asked Izzy.

"Ok so-"

And that's how we got our plan to break the two up.

* * *

WITH D&M

"Shut up." Duncan hissed at Manny (Sorry. Cannot change it to Mal for reasons...). "It's not my fault you called her sensitive. She's anything but." Manny snorted. "You know you're a big mess up right?" Manny hissed. "How am I the mess up?" Duncan scoffed. "Oh I don't know. *Kisses air* "Did Courtney see that?" Manny mimicked.

"I didn't do that." Duncan argued. "Uh yes you did." Manny said. "Did not." Duncan snapped. "Did too." "Did not." "Did too." "Did not!" "Shut up! Where's Gwen and Scott!" Heather hissed.

"Where did you come from?" Duncan asked. "The forest dimwit." Manny said rolling his eyes. "What's up with him?" Heather asked examining Manny.

"It's a... personality." Duncan answered. "Another one? And which might this be?" Heather asked curiously. "Evil one." Duncan replied.

Confessional: Heather

"An evil one huh?" Heather said tapping her chin.

END

"And might I asked what your name is?" Heather asked, hands on her hips. "Mal." Manny answered. "But Manny is his nickname." Duncan added.

"So where are those two?" Heather asked. "Dunno. The forest." Duncan said. "With Zoey." Mal/Manny added.

"What's with your voice? It's so... deep." Heather muttered then turned on her heel, and stomped towards the forest.

* * *

G

"So we pretend Gwen moved on from both of them and is interested in Scott? How does that even work?" Zoey asked. "Oh trust me! Izzy's a master at this. Izzy knows what she's talking about." Izzy said.

"Hey!" Heather snapped. Izzy hid back in the trees. "Huh? Oh. Hey He-" "Were gonna lose the challenge! If we lose one of you is out!" Heather interrupted.

"Geez ok. Let's go." Gwen said to Scott. They got up off the ground and ran after Heather. Heather didn't see Zoey for she hid behind a tree. But they didn't know she followed them either.

S

"How is that going to work?" I asked. "Well, Duncan and Manny will stop fighting and go after you." Gwen answered swiftly. "How is that supposed to be a happy ending?" I shrieked. "What are you dimwits talking about?" Heather snapped. "What happened to your happy mood?" Gwen asked. "Oh please you really didn't think that would happen did you?" Heather snorted.

"No, but it was fun while it lasted." I said.

"Whatever, let's get it going an I'll share the prize with both of you." Heather said. Gwen and I exchanged looks of concern and curiousness.

"Ookkkaaayyy." Gwen said slowly. I could tell Heather rolled her eyes.

"So that's the plan? When will it be in action?" I asked. "About now." Zoey whispered from behind. I looked in front of us and saw Duncan and Manny standing there. Blocking our way.

* * *

Sorry that these chaps are short! But VOTE ON MY NEW POLLLLL!


	6. Battle of The Lovers Part 2

"Where do you think your going?" Duncan asked.

"WE are going to WIN this challenge." Heather snapped pushing through the two boys. But Mal and Duncan held their ground and pushed Heather backwards. "Watch it!" Heather hissed.

"Now now girly. Just go with the rest of the team and let me reach my girl." Mal said.

I could hear a faint "gulp" coming from Scott. "She's my guy, I mean girl. I mean guy. No girl! Yeah girl." Scott said confusedly. Has he even had a girlfriend before?

"What?" Mal and Duncan asked in unison.

"Sh- she's my girl." Scott said nervously, his feet shuffling on the cold hard ground.

"Seriously Gwen? I thought you could do so much better." Heather said shaking her head.

* * *

[Mike ;] ]

"A tower!" Chester and I exclaimed. We have been fighting this. But he's free now. But whatever that tower is may be the answer to all our problems. "I svill help you!" We heard from above. It was Svetlana. "You escaped?" I asked Svetlana as she made a perfect landing on the ground, or brain.

"Yes!" Svetlana said. "No no no. You guys aren't going anywhere." A dark raspy voice, that clearly wasn't Mal's.

* * *

G

"She's going out with me." Duncan snapped.

"Not anymore." Mal said.

"Says you." Duncan snarled.

"Says me." Scott said with a bit more confidence.

"That's a scam." Duncan snorted.

"Your a scam." Mal said.

"Shut up!" Heather shrieked. "Just shut it!"

"I'm... into him." I said making them go quiet.

"But Gwen! Your going out with me! Are you cheating on me?" Duncan questioned in complete utter shock.

"No!" I answered quickly. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm just saying that... I'm into him." I said.

"Gwen, if you can't make up your mind then we shouldn't be dating. Both of us know we don't want to suffer from heartbreak. So until you make up your mind... we're done." Duncan said and turned on his heel.

"Shit." Scott muttered.

"Ooh, shit is the right word." Heather said shaking her head.

"Do you even know what's happening?" Zoey asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Nope, not a clue." Heather answered.

"Well, it really was a scam. It was ju- um oh hey Manny." Zoey said nervously.

"It was just so what?" Mal asked.

"Oh nothing." Zoey lied.

"You know you still have me, right Gwen?" Mal asked. I nodded slowly.

"What about Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Red, I told you I don't know." Mal snapped.

"You don't need to snap at me." Zoey said.

"I really don't care Red." Mal said.

"Well I do! My boyfriend is gone and your in his place! I want my boyfriend back! Not some scumbag! Oh my gosh!" Zoey said. "Sorry."

"I'm Mal, Mal as in "evil". No matter what you say Red, I won't care." Mal said.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Heather snapped, cutting into the conversation.

"See you around, Nivolea*." Mal said with a wink.

"Are you going to explain now?" Heather snapped as Mal left.

And that's when it hit me like a bullet. Duncan broke up with me!

* * *

*** Nee- vo- leah. Gwen's last name, made up.**

**Hey guys! The only reason these chaps are short is because you don't want me to update every month do you? Jk. Anyways, REVIEW this!  
**

**How do you feel about Duncan breaking up with Gwen? Who do you think she should end up with? Vote on my poll!**


	7. Please Excuse The Goth

G

He broke up with me! Just like that!

"Uh-oh. Sorry Gwenny." Izzy said and landed on the ground before us.

"Izzy?" Heather questioned.

"Hey Heather! It's, like, so great to see you!" Izzy cheered.

"Um... yeah, whatever. Can you explain?" Heather demanded, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Izzy's plan was to-"

And there Scott goes, explaining our plan to season 1's biggest villain.

S

"So that's what we did, resulting to Duncan... breaking up with Gwen." I muttered.

"Well, Duncan is pretty hot and all. I really thought you were into ginger for a second over there." Heather snorted.

"Yeah right. No offense Scott." Gwen said to me.

"None taken." I replied with a wave of the hand.

Gwen flashed me a smile and we started walking. "What's the prize anyways?" Gwen asked.

"The winners choose who gets to stay in the McLean Spa Hotel. The chosen one gets to choose three other people to join. The merge is tonight. So anyone." Heather explained.

"So if we win you'll choose us?" I asked.

"IF we win." Heather said.

G

"How do I get back with him?" I asked them.

"Do you really want to get back with him?" Heather asked curiously.

"Um... yes?" I said. I'm unsure of what I want ok!? I mean, I have a thing for Mal! But I also have a thing for Duncan! What is with this life? I shouldn't care right? Men aren't a big part of our lives... are they?

Of course they are! Get it together! But, Mal... what about him?!

"Gwen are you there!" Zoey screamed in my face.

"Oh uh... sorry." I said.

"I really want to win this challenge so let's keep going." Heather said, as we walked and talked the whole way.

M

"You don't really expect her to make up her mind and choose you." I said.

"I do." Duncan snapped.

"It was rhetorical." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Your rhetorical." Duncan sneered.

"That doesn't make sense dip shit." I snorted.

"What's a dip shit?" Duncan asked.

"You're a dumbass." I sighed.

"She's mine, I know she is... right?" Duncan asked.

Did this guy seriously forget that I had a thing for Gwen? You have GOT to be kidding me. El Es Estupido.

"No." I replied. Duncan stopped walking. He's so short...

"What?" He hissed.

I laughed. He couldn't possibly think that's intimidating right? It's so high up embarrassing that it isn't even in this galaxy. Estupido culo.

"No, I said no."

"Who do you think you are?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Me? I'm Gwen's first choice." I said emphasizing "choice".

"Since when!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Since Juvie." I said in my "No Duh" tone.

"She never liked you anyways." Duncan snorted. Really?

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I asked, already knowing the true answer.

"You." Duncan said bluntly.

G

"Do you know where were going?" I asked, running along with Heather, Scott and Zoey.

"We, are going to fine Duncan and Mike." Heather answered.

"Mal, and why?" Zoey asked.

"Those two dumbass jerks will just get in the way of the win. If this is ever gonna end, it ends now." Heather said as she came to halt.

"End what?" Mal asked.

"Oh nothing." Heather lied.

"It's something." Duncan said coming up from behind.

"It's something alright. It's none of your freaking business." Heather said jabbing her finger at Duncan.

"Ok, so I wont tell you my news. Because news about Alejandro is none of _your _business." Duncan shot back.

"Alejandro?" Heather asked, now alert.

"Oh yeah, something happened to him. I can't tell you though. It's none of your business." Duncan yawned.

"Tell me." Heather hissed.

"Do tell." Mal said.

"Alejandro had some lip locking with my sweet ol' princess." Duncan said.

"YOUR princess?!" I said in shock.

"I mean Courtney!" Duncan corrected.

Heather shoved him onto a tree and stormed off somewhere.

"Why'd you do that!" I scolded.

"She was in my way." Duncan shrugged.

"Oh and guess what Duncan." I said, hands on my hips.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You just proved you still like Courtney." I said, shoved him to the side and stormed off to follow Heather, Scott and Zoey hot on my heels.

"No wait! That wasn't it Gwen! It was just a slip of the tongue!" Duncan argued and ran after me.

"Back off." Scott and Zoey hissed.

Duncan huffed and stomped back to Mal.

"Damn, you lose girls faster than I win games. And that's saying alot." Mal said shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Duncan snapped and tackled Mal.

**Hey guys! My story has been getting more views by the day. Right now we're at 3,597 people who have read this. Thank you all for the favs and please review!**


End file.
